The end Merchant of Death
by cococonunp
Summary: Courtney's most important day in her life has just been sabotaged by... Saint Dane. The way i think it could play out in the end. Please respect the guidelines, and no flaming. If you would like to, r&r.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story will take a while to get good, but don't worry. It will be good, but to tell the truth, I like it more than my other one, Pendragon 1852. I didn't have the will to keep It going. So heres the new one, It shouldn't be too long, but that's not really bad is it? So R and R, and I don't own Pendragon, just my ideas here in the storie, although, knowing our government, I don't really even own those I bet.

Hobey ho.

And so we go.

It had been 5 years since her ring had twitched.

Courtney was walking up to the alter, looking for the man, not the one of old Courtney's dreams, but new Courtney, the one that was given birth to after it all began.The man that she had fallen in love with. He just happened to be there when she needed him. She knew that he had her ring, but she had on as well. Not the one for him only, but one that he had given her when he jumped across time and space.

She got to the alter, Looked Mark Dimond in the eye, and knew she had found the man of new Courtney's dreams, and that she was making the right decision. She wasnt really listening to the priest, and she heard herself say: "I do" and Mark said, with more feeling than her, declared it as well.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Dimond, you may now kiss the bride and groom." As Courtney went in for this kiss she felt like she had been waiting for for over a lifetime, when in reality It had been only a few months. She was locking lips with him, something that she had forgotten about happened. Her ring twitched. Mark looked at her, and she realized he had put his hand on her shoulder in an aggressive manner. He had never done anything like that before. She looked him in the eye, expecting to see joy, and surprise at a new journal.

She didn't. what she saw was different, and worse than anything else that could have happened. Hi eyes were a blazing bright blue instead of the usual dark green. There was a fury coming from his eyes that said it all. She had been deveiced for days, months, even possibly years. She didn't know how, but Saint Dane had gotten off of Ibara, and was back. "The worst is yet to come Chetwyde. So be prepared. Pendragon will dye beggin for mercy. This journal is yet to happen, but be prepared, it's all over. To denduron, Mallos, Figgis, and tak. Even Uncle Press is included." He seethed all this into here ear as he held her in a stage kiss. Nobody could see what was happening, they just thought that they were madly in love and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Whats the phrase that you use so often here on 2nd earth?" Courtney still couldn't believe it. She was in shock, there was no other way to describe it. He looked like Mark; Sounded like him, bud didn't act like himself. His eyes being blue were the only clue, along with what he was saying.

"Ummmmmm," that was the priest. He was wondering why they were still locked, or so he thought along with the rest of the church. That was her cue. Courtney used her knee and got him hard in the crotch. He may have been demon, but he still looked like a man, so he was. He doubled over in pain, and she ran for it. She realized then, that she had the journal in her hand. It was like the ones from Veelox. A card, with two buttons. She knew how it worked, so she jumped into her mustang, and got onto the highway. She started up the journal, and went as fast as she could from Stony Brook, as far as possible.

Journal XX.

Halla.

Guess what Courtney, I'm dying. And its all over.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, everybody out there, in all of When I write a story it is fro my own personal improvement. So if you don't like it, don't read it, if you don't like it, buzz off. I didn't write this for you, you just happened to stumble upon it.

So, to anyone out there, if you do like it, leave me a review. No, im not begging for reviews, I'm just asking for input. A real review would be appreciated. You know something along the lines of "This was good, here is what you could do to improve. Signed: -".

So last time we left Courtney with some serious news. Saint Dane had done it again. He had taken a form of someone she was in love with, and, betrayed her. Let us see what happened in Bobby's newest journal…

Cococonump

Halla.

Guess what Courtney, I'm dying. And it's all over. I found out what to do to win this war. Yes, I, no, we won. We, the travelers did it. I've been staying with Telleo Genj, the doctor on Ibarra looking for Saint Dane. She has been helping me to make a living by training a militia. Of course, I'm no Batu, but I was trained by one. So I'm doing my best, and I also decided to run for the Tribunal. I think I can do some good. I'm just going to get right to it, and let you know what has been happening and how we, and by we I mean myself, and Patrick did it. So just sit back, don't relax, and be prepared for a long haul.

"Bobby?" I heard a voice calling my name, and a rapping of what sounded to be a wooden spoon on the door. "Breakfast is ready Bobby!"

Breakfast? Really? Well, I was hungry. I wasn't going to question the fact that mom should already be at work. I was, on the other hand, going to question the fact that there wasn't a fishy tongue licking my face. "Marley, come here girl!" that was the first thing to come out of my mouth as I pulled a cover off of my face, and suppressing a yawn. It was also the beginning of a crude awakening. I realized I wasn't home in my home at Stony Brook, Connecticut. No TV, no Second Earth. What I did see on the other hand, reminded me that, well, I wasn't on Second Earth, I was on Ibarra.

Telleo walked into the room, with, contrary to the sound against the door, a clear plastic pipe. "The water pipe broke Bobby, and daddy needs me to fix it. I made some of the fish we had last night. It's on the table, so go eat, and meet me in the town center."

Oh, now I knew why I thought I was home before I woke up. I got kind of… doped up last night. Not doped like the drug, just kind of… tipsy (drunk). To tell the truth, there was a party last night. You won't believe what they have instead of all the alcohol stuff we have back at home. I could never even stand the smell of beer that I would smell at the gas stations. Here, it's non alcoholic drink that actually is great. It's not bad for you either. You just get really sleepy and have dreams induced by it. So I was dreaming because of that. Damn stuff.

So I sat down and began to scarf down all of the food that she had put down. I still liked to stick to the idea that I should eat when I could, because, to tell the truth, I still didn't know when I would have the chance to eat again.

When I had finished breakfast I got dressed and jogged to the canopy that was town center. This was where we had the party last night. It looked sort of like the gazebo type thing they had on Denduron for the transfer ceremony. The biggest difference was that it had a roof of bamboo shoots so that it had a sealed, rainproof roof. Telleo was standing on as ladder, trying to reattach the part of the pipe that had come off somehow.

"Hey Bobby, could you hold this for a minute?" She handed me something that looked like a white tube, which made no sense, how did she plan on fixing a pipe with a bigger pipe… "Thanks bobby. Now, I'll just slide this over the other piece of pipe, and the broken piece, and, there!"

I felt my hand get warm from the tube, and I started to think I was having déjà vu to some degree, but couldn't place it anyway. Telleo pulled the tube to the left a little and pulled out a stone knife to cut it away. She jumped down off the ladder and grabbed me by the upper arm in a playful way, and started to tug me off in the direction of the Tribunal Mountain. "I'm glad you decided to say Bobby. And, who knows, maybe you'll like it here more than you did, wherever it is you came from. Where was it again?"

"Ehh, I really don't want to talk about it right now," which was the truth because the dream of home was still fresh in my mind. She shrugged and we continued to walk. I hate to say it, mostly because of the feelings I had for Loor, and you too, (especially you Courtney), but Telleo was starting to grow on me. She had this red hair that waved back and forth when she walked, and I had a strong feeling of déjà vu when I realized this, but she had started to run as soon as I thought about this. She also had these great green eyes, very big too. They were almost, seductive. They had me instantly, and I knew she meant what she was talking about.

"There's something that dad wants you to see Bobby. He said it was important. We shouldn't e late, especially with you being nominated for the Tribunal after all." She continued to run, and I continued on in bliss happiness. I had been feeling like this a lot lately, bliss, and just weak minded. I didn't give it a second thought, until later. "Are you sure there's nothing that you want to tell me about where you come from Bobby? Obviously you come from somewhere that is still civilized here on Veelox, but where could you have been served by dados? And taught to fight, I know you had to have been trained to fight like that." I sill wasn't paying much attention, which I really regret; a life could have been spared.

We were at the bottom of Tribunal Mountain, and we could hear voices coming from above. They had to be shouting to be heard from that high. "Please, no, don't do it, ill go into hiding, Veelox isn't inhabited, so no one will ever find me again. But please, don't kill me, and please, just be good to Telleo."

"Wait, that's dads voice!" well, that rocked me back into reality. Genj sounded really distressed, and he was hard to intimidate. I looked to the left, and knew immediately that I wouldn't get to Genj on time to help him. There was a line of security guys lined up in my way on the stairs. I ran back out while Telleo argued with them to get up the stairs. I went out and found a tall tree that I could hopefully climb to get up to the hole in the mountain in time to save Genj. "Not going to happen Genj," I froze on my way up the tree. I didn't have to see who it was to know that it was him… Saint Dane. His growl of a voice made me shiver. I'm just glad that I didn't have to see his eyes. "The Convergence is upon us, and you are the first victim of the new story in Halla. I will allow you to go into hiding, but not on your terms. Killing is not what I want right now. This is the way it was meant to be." After that I saw a fish, let me write that again, a fish get tossed out of the hole.

Saint Dane started to walk out to the ledge. That would mean that that fish was Genj. Saint Dane could apparently change the forms of others as well. As he walked I shimmyed around the tree so I could see him, but he couldn't see me. " be prepared Halla, the end is nea!" as he changed his form. Great, Genj was now dead, and Saint Dane was now on the Tribunal… I just cant ever get a break can I?


End file.
